Global Liberation Army
Overview The Global Liberation Army is composed of a loose network of guerrillas and freedom fighters with a single common goal: to overthrow the world's superpowers and assume a position as a dominant power themselves, free from the oppression that has been brought onto them in the past. Because they have no official nationality nor organised army backing them up, the GLA needs to resort to stealth, theft, sabotage and makeshift weaponry to help them in their cause. Most of their vehicles are old and long abandoned by the armies that they used to serve, but have been modified extensively and given a new life in the GLA ranks. However when the need arises they are not afraid to sacrifice their own lives to help further their mission. They are extremely fanatical and relentless, and will not stop no matter what the cost. In battle, GLA relies on their high mobility and tunnel networks to make up for their lack of pure firepower and precision. With their worker units GLA can rapidly expand the battlefield, almost every single one of their structures is connected to their subterranean tunnel network, allowing them to create an effective network all over the map. GLA does not have strong static defense structures and commands a very limited airforce. They however have the most sturdy of buildings, which have an extra element known as GLA holes which protects them from being destroyed by one-time blasts. Their command structure is the Command Truck, which essentially serves as the only mobile Command Center in the mod. GLA units rely on their speed, cunning and if applicable numbers, to deal heavy damage to the opponent. If you like to play it sneaky, are a fast player and like to have control over your battlefield, GLA was made for you. GLA Generals MTG Sulaymaan Pic.png|General Sulaymaan, Warlord|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Warlord_General_Sulaymaan MTG Yusuuf Pic.png|General Yusuuf, Terror Cell|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Terror_Cell_General_Yusuuf MTG Ibrahiim Pic.png|General Ibrahiim, Bio Command|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Bio_Command_General_Ibrahiim Story During the 21st century, ideas of fundementalism, anti-capitalism and neo-fascism were on the rise due to the growing influence and 'imperialistic' ideals imposed by the United States of America to the west and the aspiring People's Republic of China to the east. The subcontinent of the Middle East was first seen ravaged by Western foreigners as far back as the Crusades, but they were nothing compared to the US' growing political influence and actions in the region during the 20th century. The CIA-backed coup of Iran in 1979, Mujahideen-support in the 1980s and Operation 'Desert Storm' in the early 90s all saw people changing sides to foreign powers, because their belief was that the Middle East could not sustain itself, at least not any country besides Iran and Saudi Arabia. However, when the Western Coalition and their leader the USA came back to the Middle East during Operation 'Enduring Freedom' following the 9/11 attacks, many people believed that President George W. Bush was after another goal other than liberation of the Middle Easterners: Wealth. He wanted the Middle East's oil supply for the growing American industry and their market, and by subduing the oppressors of the dictatorships in the Middle East and siding with the people they would get free access to the wells. Nationalist fundementalism and anti-capitalism grew as American oil companies and military forces jumped on the derricks and hoisted the Stars and Stripes, and even with a US-withdrawal from both Iraq and Afghanistan in the 2010s, the people were still unhappy and felt like the underdogs. For another five years, the people tried to get the Western imperialists away from their ancestral lands, but they couldn't do little more than spark some riots in cities here and there. The Arab Spring is the most notable, as it saw many regimes fall and the people take charge over and over again from time to time. When the United States felt it necessary for them to intervene, the people created an impenetrable wall of nationalism and unified spirits, forcing the Americans to back away. In the country of Kazakhstan, the incompetent government had signed a deal with Russian politicians and essentially turned the country into a satellite state of a reborn Soviet Empire. A small band of militia gangs and rebels that had run rampant across the country since 1989 now saw their chance to make an impact. As the police and military were busy mopping up stragglers and dissidents in the cities, the unknown organization went underground and saw seeds for their coming power to grow in the black market and arms vendors. Their leader, a man today known as Mohmar 'Deathstrike', had a vision in his mind: A worldwide revolution that would see the superpowers of the world bow before a new mighty Middle Eastern caliphate under his hands. When the two countries of Tajikistan and Kyrgysztan united to form Aldastan in 2017 with heavy opposition from the population, Mohmar took the liberty and created the Global Liberation Army, the 'Messengers of Justice'. Initially, the organization had a bad time. They did their best to spread their influence on the internet, subliminal messaging on TV and propaganda on the streets. Even though hundreds, maybe thousands of impoverished farmers, workers, homeless, rebels and stragglers picked up arms for Mohmar's cause, it didn't seem that the GLA would gain momentum any time soon. However, they did not give up. Through bloody revolutions and coups in Central Asia, the former military forces backed down and allied themselves with the GLA. The fundementalists gained access to Soviet-era hardware such as tanks, missiles and small arms to help their cause. The Central Asian region was trapped under the iron fists of Mohmar, so he looked eastward. The People's Republic of China, the Middle Kingdom, the Empire of Mau, stood in the way of Mohmar's vision. Before he would make himself heard, he contacted people across Asia to help him in his cause. From Saudi Arabia, a former group within Al Qaeda known as the Brotherhood of the White Falcon, led by Abdul bin Yusuuf, allied themselves with the GLA and promised their lives would be commanded by Mohmar. An Iraqi arms dealer by the name of Anwar Sulaymaan - who had seen the true face of the Americans during his teenage years - gave his allegiance to Mohmar. A shady Jordanian that had disappeared during the 2010s and emerged on the internet as 'Dr. Thrax' promised the GLA his best chemical weapons. And, a hardline Islamic general in the PLA known as Ismail Khan defected to the GLA in order to help the troubled Uyghur people gain independence from China. Mohmar was now set and he was ready to launch his great revolution. In the wake of 2019, when the People's Republic were celebrating their 70th anneversary, Ismail Khan and a fanatical bombmaker known as Juhziz smuggled a 5-kiloton nuclear warhead into Beijing. During the magnificent parade in front of the Forbidden City, the warhead detonated and killed more than 500,000 people in an instant, including a large portion of the Chinese government. The War of Liberation had begun. Known in the west as the Global War on Terror, the war was the bloodiest conflict in the 21st century and one of the bloodiest in all of history. The war spread throughout Asia, the Middle East, North Africa and even North America and culminated in the European Insurrection of 2028, when thousands of Arabic immigrants and the GLA utterly destroyed the European economy, the German infrastructure, the European Union and the entity known as 'the West' itself. When the insurrection had calmed down, the GLA's age of glory had subsided, but not finished. Over the following years after the war, the GLA fell into obscurity. Mohmar was killed by an unknown assailant in his safehouse in Georgia in 2032, and many splinter cells emerged. Most notably, a rogue prince from Libya known as Kassad defected with his cell for a second time, but he was finally finished by Anwar Sulaymaan some months later. Sulaymaan, who was Deathstrike's lieutenant and left-hand man during the war, believed Mohmar's vision was not complete and he was set on completing it. So, during much of the 2030s, Sulaymaan and all his allied cells spread out around the Middle East and Africa and absorbed or destroyed the many splinter cells. Thanks to the Great Middle Eastern War, the GLA was forced to flee from the Middle East for good and settled in North Africa. The North African regimes were pro-GLA since their former leaders had been toppled by them earlier during the war. However, their stay was not for long since the newly revitalized Europe under the European Continental Alliance invaded North Africa during Operation Nemesis. The GLA were forced to flee down south, where they settled. Sulaymaan and his two generals, the aforementioned Yusuuf and a French chemist known as Tahar Ibrahiim, discussed the future for their organization. Yusuuf wanted to establish a new caliphate with him at the helm, Ibrahiim believed the West was still alive and wanted to utterly destroy it, and Sulaymaan himself wanted to create a haven for criminals, rebels and the like in their occupied Central African territory. In the end, Sulaymaan was the supreme leader and he said the future of freedom lies in freedom itself. No laws, no boundaries and no government would stop people from being what they choose to be, and thus, the GLA's current goal is to establish a 'GLA nation' in the Middle East where anyone is free from everything. Tactics Underhanded, Sneaky tactics, Guerrilla warfare and High Mobility. Counters Soon... Arsenal Category:Factions Category:Global Liberation Army Category:GLA Arsenal